


I see that you like a Strong Drink

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Prostitute AU in which Sintaaras Adaar is a wandering mercenary who frequents the establishment in which Dorian’s services are available. Will become a multi-chapter story (exploring their developing relationship and Dorian's history) but stands alone as a one-shot for now.





	I see that you like a Strong Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a “backwards” story for them in which they come to sex first and romance later. Not sure how evident that will be as I start because I suck at non-romantic sex (lol) but that’s where this idea came from, I think.
> 
> Note that for this chapter Dorian will be topping Sintaaras. I realize I should have put that in the tags but I wasn't sure how exactly to tag that with everything else going on in the story? But the warning is here.
> 
> For those interested, here is some additional info (some of this is explained in the story but I wanted to spell it out here): SIntaaras is a qunari with horns as per canon, Dorian is a human and he does actually have magic but he doesn't know it yet, and Julius is Sintaaras' mercenary group leader and he's actually a manipulative asshole, but I don't think that's clear in this chapter/beginning. Later on in the story Dorian's other patrons will come into play and they will be other characters from the Dragon Age Universe (most aren't canonically gay but will be in this story sorry if that's not your thing) and the primary patron will be Cullen with some background Cullen/Alistair because I like it. I have the idea planned out all the way to the happy ending it's just the sitting down and writing part that I'm struggling with.
> 
> Anyways sorry for the long note, thanks for reading my rambling. Onto the sexy times! And as always, please enjoy!

After fourteen days of walking, Sintaaras was just glad to sit down. He couldn’t care less if it was a tavern, let alone this… whorehouse. Some of the others complained to Julius, their leader, that they’d rather have food and beds than whores. Julius didn’t seem to care. The man was not a terrible leader, Sintaaras noted, but he was a very selfish man.

Sintaaras would normally excuse himself when the others would go to a whorehouse. Julius would try to convince him that they had male whores there too, even qunari, but Sintaaras would still refuse. It was not that he didn’t have sexual desires, but knowing that many of the whores were there against their will or did not find pleasure in the act was a hard thing to ignore. He was not romantic but he’d rather be with a lover than what amounted to a slave.

This night, however, Sintaaras didn’t have the will to separate from the group, only wanting a strong drink and a soft place to rest his feet. Julius patted his shoulder before entering the whorehouse alongside him.

The place was not filthy, nor as degrading as Sintaaras had imagined. The whores milled about in appealing, but not necessarily revealing, clothing. There were guards who watched over the patrons. Most importantly, there was a bar which served drinks along with recommendations for whores. The group separated, some of the men knowing exactly what they wanted, while others preferring strong drinks before any sexual pleasure.

Julius had gone to chase after a busty woman who Sintaaras questioned if she was a patron rather than a whore the way she dodged Julius. But perhaps it was all some game, instead. Sintaaras awkwardly made his way towards the bar. Most of the other people in the group were dwarfish or elfish, with Julius being the only human. Therefore, being the only qunari, Sintaaras stood head and shoulders above the rest. And as establishments like these were not made to support qunari, Sintaaras had to duck lest his horns scrape the ceiling.

Several eyes were upon Sintaaras, as he was likely the first qunari most here had seen. He was used to this. He was not used to the looks of lust rather than looks of suspicion or fear. He ducked his head closer to the bar, only lifting it once the bartender asked for his order. With a raspy voice he said, “anything strong.” The bartender scoffed.

A drink was placed in front of him, and then a second slid next to him to be met by a suave man’s hand. “I see that you like a strong drink. Do you like your pleasures the same?”

Sintaaras lifted his eyes to meet a gorgeous young man with a lecherous grin on his face. Realizing the man was waiting for an answer, the qunari stuttered out an “I do.” The human chuckled and Sintaaras blushed.

“Well, I hope I’m strong enough to interest you?” Sounding much like an invitation, Sintaaras took the moment to let his eyes roam the man’s body, taking in his outfit as well. He wore a soft-looking jacket with no shirt beneath it, revealing his muscled torso; along with a skirt with skin tight leggings beneath it.

Sintaaras may have actually been drooling, but he pulled himself together to mutter a “yes, definitely.”

The human laughed and it was beautiful. “My name is Dorian, my dear. Dorian Pavus. What shall I call you?”

“Sintaaras Adaar.”

“Sintaaras. Exotic. Do you legitimately hail from Par Vollen, or was it an inherited name?” The question, while random, also seemed more informed than Sintaaras would expect from a whore. Perhaps this showed on his face because Dorian followed up with, “Yes, yes, I know some things about qunari. There’s little else to do here but read in my spare time. Now answer me.”

Unable to resist his commanding tone, Sintaaras replied, “Inherited, I suppose. My mother was from Par Vollen, but fled the Qun when my father was killed. She died some time after my birth from complications.” At Dorian’s silence, he asked, “too much?”

Instead of an answer, he felt a hand on his bicep and Dorian whispered in his ear, “Can you afford me, my dear? Because I’d sure like to show you some pleasure in this cruel, cruel world.”

Sintaaras could only nod. He couldn’t deny this man’s allure and he knew that since he had been saving Julius’ “whore allowance” for several years now, he could afford Dorian. He wondered if he should be alarmed at what prompted Dorian’s proposal, but shook the thought away. Instead, the bartender took Sintaaras’ fare and Dorian led the qunari away from the main room. They came to a secluded staircase and from the second floor, Dorian pulled Sintaaras into a room. It was large and a few items indicated it was Dorian’s personal room, rather than a generic one as Sintaaras had expected.

“I take it you’ve never been to a whorehouse before?” Dorian asked before shedding his jacket, revealing the expanse of skin Sintaaras desperately wanted to taste. His dark skin only highlighted his nipples, and the barest hint of hair lead from his belly button to where the skirt was tied. Dorian’s fingers played with the knot, but he did not undo it, waiting for Sintaaras’ answer.

The qunari averted his eyes to focus on forming a reply. “Eh, not really. I’ve been inside one before, in the Free Marches. But I’ve never sought pleasure for myself.”

Dorian ‘hmm’d in acknowledgment of the information before pulling away the skirt. The leggings below left little to the imagination, and it didn’t help that Dorian was clearly aroused, his cock peaking over the top of leggings, the tip glistening with pre-cum. “Before I go any further,” Dorian began, stepping closer to Sintaaras and averting his attention away from Dorian’s cock, “We need to talk about some things. Not to mention I need to see more of you,” he added as he fingered the elaborate leather ensemble Sintaaras wore. Though it revealed plenty of skin, he was nowhere near as naked as Dorian was right now.

“W-what do we need to talk about?” Sintaaras asked politely, though the closeness of Dorian made it difficult to think clearly.

“What’s going to happen tonight, will only be sex, do you understand?” Dorian placed a hand on Sintaaras’ chest, but used it to push the qunari away, rather than in an intimate gesture. “You need to think clearly. There can be no emotions in what this is.”

“I understand.” Sintaaras said. He didn’t really mean it, didn’t really understand what Dorian meant. There were questions on his tongue but he swallowed them. It was too late to ask questions.

“Good. Second, I need my payment up front. I’m sorry, that’s just how this works.” Dorian seemed genuinely apologetic to ruin the mood with monetary gains, but Sintaaras didn’t seem bothered. After gathering the payment and handing it over to be counted exactly, Dorian smiled and continued, “Now, for the most important question,” he sighed happily and stepped close enough for Sintaaras to feel his erection pressing against his thigh, “What do you want to do to me?”

Sintaaras was momentarily disturbed by the phrasing. He had to remind himself this was sex; sex by payment, no less.

Dorian must have been impatient at his lack of answer as he ground his hips a bit and whispered in Sintaaras’ ear, “do you want to fuck me? Or maybe you want me to fuck you?” Dorian trailed the hand from Sintaaras’ chest down to his loose pants, before shoving it in them and grabbing his hard cock. Sintaaras moaned as much at Dorian’s words as he did the feel of the human’s hand on his dick. “We can go slow, if you like. I’m yours for the night, so you can cum in as many ways as you want to.”

“Fuck,” was as far as Sintaaras’ mouth got before he leaned down and captured Dorian’s sinful mouth with his own. Dorian might have protested, as kissing was awfully close to ‘more than sex’, but the feel of Sintaaras’ tongue in his mouth silenced any thought of stopping. Meanwhile, Sintaaras did his best to remove what could only be described as a harness, given all the leather and rope involved. While it looked complicated to Dorian, Sintaaras must have been used to it, as it took him only seconds to remove it, never even breaking the kiss.

As they pulled apart, Dorian latched himself onto Sintaaras’ nipple, feeling the other out with his free hand, the other still lightly stroking Sintaaras’ cock. The qunari was a mess of moaning and swearing, and Dorian reveled in the praise. One large hand threaded in Dorian’s hair, softly tugging, while the other grasped the bicep with the hand down his pants, though he made no attempt to stop Dorian. It was clear he hadn’t felt so much pleasure in at least a very long time, if ever.

Dorian releases his cock and kisses his way up to the qunari’s thick neck. He wraps his arms around Sintaaras as he says, “how about we take this to the bed, and you can give me a real answer, hmm?” He feels more than hears his moan of a reply, followed by a quick ‘yes’. “Then let me…” Dorian adds before sliding his hands down Sintaaras’ back, leading to his ass. After taking a hearty squeeze, he slides his pants the rest of the way down, leaving the qunari bare. He tries not to moan at the beautiful sight before him, but can’t help it if his cock twitches in anticipation. While the qunari’s cock was huge, his ass was making Dorian drool as Sintaaras turned around and showed off his supple ass. Dorian nearly didn’t need to remove his leggings, his fully erect penis dropping them for him.

“I want you to fuck me, Dorian.” Sintaaras says as firmly as he can, though he blushes despite, hence turning around. Dorian positively groans this time before pushing Sintaaras onto the bed before climbing over him. He kisses his way down the qunari’s muscled back, licking shapes to tease. Sintaaras squirms at the feeling but Dorian teases no more, arriving at his destination. Before going further he lifts the qunari’s hips, or at least motions to, so that his ass is sticking in the air while his face is pressed into the pillows. Dorian should be grateful the qunari’s horns point backward, rather than poling holes into his pillows. He muffles his snort at the thought.

Dorian spits on Sintaaras’ beautiful asshole before asking quickly, “have you ever done this?” Receiving no immediate reply, Dorian dives his tongue into the qunari’s hole, holding both full ass cheeks in his hand and spreading them to plunge deeper. He feels the man below him quiver in response. “I’ll take that as a ‘no,’” he says with clear smugness.

The qunari whines as Dorian pulls his lips away. “In the drawer beside you, dear,” Dorian says breathlessly, one hand massaging the lightly abused hole. Sintaaras rummages for only a second before tossing lubricant to Dorian.

Dorian coats his fingers and presses two into Sintaaras at once. He grimaces only slightly, but soon rocks back on the fingers. “More,” the qunari moans into the pillow. Dorian complies and inserts another lubricated finger. Sintaaras takes less than a minute to adjust before he’s thrusting back onto those as well. “Fuck. Just fuck me, Dorian. Please!”

“Very well. Like this or…?”

There is no immediate response, and Dorian thinks the qunari is blushing. “No, I want to see you,” Sintaaras says slowly. Dorian pats his hip and he flips onto his back, lifting his thighs with his hands. Dorian leans between them and kisses the qunari, while also saving his pillows from the qunari’s horns, instead using them to prop Sintaaras’ ass up.

“Your ass took my fingers so well,” Dorian says as he lubes his cock, “Think it’ll take this just as well?” He presses his cock-head against the well-stretched hole, and it takes all his willpower not to thrust in. He teases Sintaaras, applying just enough pressure to feel the muscles clench, but without pushing in. “Beg for me.”

“Fuck you. Fuck me. Dorian, please! Please fuck me.” Sintaaras groans, moving his hips in a circular motion, trying to force his ass down on Dorian’s cock. The human tsk’s, but then pushes the tip in slowly. The qunari becomes a moaning mess as Dorian pushes each inch of his shaft in. He holds his lover’s hips still, to abide by his grueling pace. “Dammit, Dorian, I said fuck me!” Sintaaras commands, his voice filled equally of pleasure, pain, and impatience.

Dorian either loses his own patience or accedes to Sintaaras’ demands as he pushes the rest of the way in in one thrust. Sintaaras nearly screams with pleasure, but only more so as Dorian pulls out and slams back in. “Do you love being filled by me? By my beautiful cock?” Dorian leans down and kisses Sintaaras’ neck and continues, “If only you could feel the way your tight ass takes me in with every thrust. Oh, this is the closest to rapture I’ve ever been.” Dorian loses himself in the pleasure and his pace becomes erratic.

Sintaaras truly does scream as Dorian readjusts and slams into his prostate. He becomes nothing but mush as Dorian hits that spot in nearly every thrust. He can barely form words enough to inform Dorian he’s about to cum. “I- I’m going to…”

“Cum for me, my dear.” Dorian knows the signs, and takes Sintaaras’ cock into his hand to finish the job, the final addition of pleasure culminates in him bucking his hips as ropes of cum shoot from his cock. The thick fluid shoots farther than Dorian had ever seen, and his orgasm lasting far longer than human ones. Yet that inadequate feeling doesn’t stop Dorian from feeling his own orgasm follow suit. “I’m going to cum now, dear, do you want it on you or in you?”

“Fuck, in me, please. Need to feel your seed.” The filthy phrase is enough to draw out Dorian’s cum, and Sintaaras moans again as it splashes inside him. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so sated, a sentiment Dorian would agree with.

Dorian pulls out and falls to the side. They’re both panting with unrepentant exhaustion, but Dorian places a hand on Sintaaras’ chest, inadvertently gathering some of the qunari’s cum. “Shall I clean us up, or are you about to wow me with qunari refractory periods? Because I must admit, I’d rather like feeling an orgasm like that inside my ass…”

**Author's Note:**

> So any criticism is welcome, obviously constructive is best. Any mistakes are my own. Also if you have any recommendations for better tagging for this or any other pic, please let me know, I'm horrible at it. Lastly, I don't like to post unfinished works so this is a first for me (well, a first in a very long time, and first on this website for sure). However, since this chapter stands well enough on its own, I thought it would be okay to sit for awhile while I figure out the rest. I don't have any idea when more will come but let me know your thoughts if you have any. Thanks for reading!


End file.
